50Breaking The Rules
by FanGirlYasha
Summary: An Entry For the 100 Theme Challenge.  Roxas, with a messed up family past, and best friend Axel live with a set of rules to keep things in control. Will Axel put up with Roxas's rules and keep his secret? Or will their perfect world crumble around them?


I pulled the key from the rusted, squeaky lock, shoving the heavy oak door in, stepping into the stuffy hall. The smell of cigarette smoke, whiskey and barbecue filled my lungs and I coughed lightly; ah, so good to be home. I stared down the smoky hall, my eyes already half-lidded as I grunted loudly to signify to any one or thing that could hear me that I was home, not that there were any to hear me.

Slamming the door shut with excessive force from my foot, I sighed, some sort of god awful racket coming from the flat below, great, I could feel a migraine coming already. I start down the smoky hall, dumping my overly heavy briefcase on the stand, a small, shaky table given to my by my ever so loving mother when I moved into my current residence with my 'hot new boy toy'. I'm just gonna say it now, that last sentence contained heavy sarcasm. The only reason I am actually living in this hell hole is 'cause that wondrous mother of mine threw me out of the house when she found out I was gay. So now, if you're smart enough, you might be asking me why, in fact my not-so-loving mother actually gave me a table if she threw me out. Simple, really, when she threw me out, the table followed close behind. In fact, if you look close enough, one of the legs still has my blood stains halfway up it. See what I said? Not so loving.

I turned down another hall, the floor vibrating beneath me. Opening the door to my room, I dropped my coat on the floor barely within the doorway before continuing to the kitchen to drop off the grocery bags.

As I closed the fridge door and straightened myself, I noticed something; little flaming red spikes poking out from over the back of the couch. I cracked a smile. The fact that the owner of these unrealistic red spikes didn't answer me when I entered could only mean one of two things, he was dead or so fast asleep he's as good as. Gently I set the rest of the bags on the floor and crept to the couch, careful to avoid the squeaky floor boards.

I peered over the back of the dark blue settee; this man never ceases to amaze me, he was, indeed, fast asleep. How he managed to sleep through the house party of the year below us is beyond me, but he managed to never the less.

Suddenly a smirk set into my lips, I had an idea, a brilliant one at that. As silently as I could, to be honest, I don't know why I bothered, seeing as I would need a microphone to compete wit the noise below, I set the remainder of the things in my hands on the floor, shrugged off my shirt and belt and faced the red head, still sleeping. I placed my hands on the backing, careful not to move his head and crawled on top of him as he sat, slouched with his arms crossed across his chest, on the sofa.

Carefully, I seated myself in his lap. I swear, Axel, the person of whom I am sitting on, is not human, but a puppet, stuffed and realistic but dead. How can he sleep in these conditions?

_'focus Roxas, focus.' _I thought to myself, the grin starting to grow again. Slowly I lowered myself, ugh, why did his snoring face have to looks so tempting...

Without thinking, I opened my mouth and, before I knew what I was doing, I tracked my tongue across his cheek, leaving behind a large, wet trail of slobber.

The look on his face was priceless. I could have lived without him launching me across the room though...

'Good holy Mother Fuckin' GOD!' His screams only helped the headache. There again, the hard contact with the hard wood floor didn't to it a bit of good either; didn't stop me from laughing my ass off though.

'That never gets old!' I managed between uncontrollable waves of laughter. Axel didn't seem as pleased with the joke as I was, he sat on the floor in front of his prior location, clutching his chest and glaring at me with a fierce fire in his eyes. I knew he was serious, but I couldn't stop laughing, ever time I tried, the image of his face popped into my head and I started all over again.

'I'm sorry Axel...I co- couldn't help myself.' I Think I might be crying...

'Well, I guess I can take back that new whip I just bought...' His voice was slick and his smile sly. That dog.

'...You wouldn't' I did my best to keep his gaze, he must be mental to think I would let him do, he knows about my...Ahem, preferences. At this thought I couldn't help but inwardly crack a grin. Axel continued to smile,

'Oh yes I would.' His voice was almost swallowed by the noise downstairs. We held a long, long staring contest, until his eyes flickered that is.

'You lied! I knew it!' Be both laughed lightly and I crawled across the floor to sit next to Axel as we led against the couch, just listening to the sounds of the world around us. I could feel him sigh next to me and I led on him lightly.

The party downstairs was beginning to getting on my nerves so I glanced at Axel's face and noticed at once he was getting irritated, too. I smiled and stood.

'lets show them what we think of their little party shall we?' I offered, retrieving a broom from the closet; this time he smiled.

Together we slammed the floor with the brooms shouting whatever we thought down at them. It only took a few moments for them to start banging back, their music still blasting their music. I sighed and collapsed on the sofa, clutching my head, the broom between my legs.

'Shut the fuck up or I'll come down there and blast your fuckin' heads off!' The sudden shout made me jump and squeak, I never thought I would say this but— thank god for the noise down stairs. I stared, wide eyed at Axel, who had screamed. He snapped out of his totally-out-of-it-phase and smiled innocently at me, making me laugh; Axel, innocent, PLEASE! Needless to say, the music was taken down a notch or two and I sighed with relief.

'I'm heading for bed, I need to lie down for a while. Worked too hard.' I called over my shoulder as I headed for my room.

'Alright, I'mma head out for a smoke then lock up. Get rest I'll see you in the morning. Night Roxas~' He called, tacking on the good night sarcastically sounding like a school girl as he said my name. Now that's something I'd like to see, Axel in a school girl uniform.

That night I slept rather well, thought of Axel plagued my mind for hours before I could sleep though— you see, we have a difficult relationship...We both like each other but just don't really want to take it to the next level. I don't because life without him is...unimaginable, just the thought makes me pale. We even set rules, we weren't allowed to do a great number of things just to keep things simple..I knew it wasn't going to last long; Axel has a thing for rules. I do have to admit though, I have dreamed for years what it would be like to have him under my tongue...The thought made me blush. But some lines you just cant cross. Oh, did I mention I have a sister? Yeah, her name is Kairi. She's a sweet girl, annoying but sweet who just so happens to be carrying Axel's daughter. Yeah, some lines you don't cross. I can't do that to Kairi, she's madly in love with the man, how can I just walk over her heart? How would that go? Oh hey sis! You know that man you're madly in love with and the father of your child? Yeah, I'm totally tapping that. Every night. Oh, and to add to the confusion, Axel didn't actually _mean_ to knock her up, actually, he raped her. Then she fell in love with him and he can't even stand to look at her because she reminds him of that horrible night. I haven't talked to either my sister or Mother in years though, the only news I got was that Kairi was expecting, even then they didn't reply to the letter and gift I sent them. They didn't even tell me Axel was the father! I got that from him, that was a scary night I hope no one else ever has to go through. What a wonderful life I have huh?

I awoke the next morning to the sound of breakfast sizzling over the fryer, the smell of bacon and eggs filling the room, almost over powering the cigarette stench. It must be a special occasion! Not only was Axel making the food but it was bacon! Ooh, today was going to be a good day I could tell already.

I jumped out of my bed and walked happily down the hall to he kitchen, finding Axel in a cliché 'Kiss The Cook' apron. I couldn't hardly stifle the laugh. He turned to me and sneered playfully.

'Burn anything yet almighty cook master?' That comment earned me a wooden spoon to the head, I should have seen it coming though.

'Look, do you want me to cook or not? I would be more then glad to let you-'

'No, I'm good thanks. Why are iyou/i cooking anyway?' I asked, leaning on the wooden counter across from the stove.

'Well For starters, I was hungry and you weren't up so I started with out you and secondly 'cause...why the hell not? If you can do it, I can do it better.' Sadly that last statement was said in complete seriousness. I walked to the stove and patted him on the shoulder while he was leaning over the pan, frowning intently at it.

'Good luck with that my friend. I'm gonna shower. Save me some?' I headed for my room again.

'I don't think so~' He called back, closely followed with long streams of curses; again, I laughed, not bothering to hide it this time.

I shed my boxers and under shirt before I even entered my bathroom. The shower was hot and fast. I was, truthfully, anxious about leaving Axel alone with anything to do with extreme heat and/or flames, something else this interesting character has a track record with.

I entered the kitchen to the sight of a fully loaded plate, even arranged beautifully. There must be something on his mind. That's another thing about Axel, he has the best poker face I have ever seen, the only way one can tell some thing's bothering him is that, out of now where and totally suddenly, he becomes absolutely perfect, nothing ever goes wrong, he never skips a beat; he over compensates the 'normal' attitude and conditions. Not that I'm ever going to tell him, I would like to get a way to him at least _some_ of the time. I found him sitting on the settee, the radio on, gazing out the window- we couldn't afford a television. Sad, I know. I sat next to him and shovelled down my food, we both sat in complete silence. Once I was done, he turned to me and said,

'…...did you even swallow that? I'm not _that_ bad of a cook...am I?' He laughed lightly, finishing his own food. I turned to him and smiled weakly.

'Yeah, it was surprisingly good.' I grinned at him, 'But some thing's bothering you and I won't leave until you tell me.' He sighed and stared down at his plate. There were several long. Lingering moments of silence, so quite it made my ears ring, why couldn't he just tell me? One of the rules was that we would turn to each other if things went wrong or well, it's hard living with your best friend when you know nothing about their life.

'I'll take your plate for ya' He finally said. How typical, avoiding the question. I didn't stop him, I knew he would tell me what was wrong when he was ready. Well- ok maybe I wasn't going to wait. I just want to know and I wasn't going to stop until he told me. 'Cause that's what I do.

'Axel...' He headed for his room, 'You can't avoid me! We _live_ together!' I followed him and he didn't seem to mind. I think he actually just wanted to move the conversation into his room. Sure, normally this would have scared me, but we had rules. That was enough...right?

~End Part I~

100 theme Challenge: theme 50. Breaking the Rules

wow...this is only the second theme I've done and they are both AkuRoku stories and in two parts XD lol, although this one might be in more. I do apologize for the one-shotness of this...it was something I found buried in the back of an old folder on my flash drive and I didn't even recognize it lol so you can really tell where I left off, the style totally changes, it you can find it, I will give you a pixel cookie lol.

ps. This is the creation of me back on to my caffeine addiction XD we have one ONE can of left. PERIOD. just the though of running out makes my head hurt D; anyway enjoy~~

please leave comments and faves! All greatly appreciated!

Part II: [coming at some point]

Axel and Roxas (C) square and Disney and who ever else

Your trembling Eminem Addicted Writer,  
FangirlYasha


End file.
